Heart
by HFA
Summary: It's YAOI I think I spelled that right. Well please review and tell me how bad it is ok? Anyway. Seto is in an accident after he tells Yugi how he feels and oddly Joey finds something he never imagined he would. Yami Bakura Just Bakura Is acting weird!
1. Help Me

Holy Scourge: Hello again people. Those who originally read this story might be happy to learn I plan to revise it, or be very pissed. It will still be a Seto/Jou pairing but I hope to bring up the content a bit more in the lacking chapters and edit previous spelling and grammar errors hopefully. Please be patient with me as I am working on a number of things now that I have the time again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yugioh. I'm just the poor girl who writes about them for my own and hopefully your enjoyment.

Notes: ".." said '..' though

Chapter 1 - Help Me

The nervous brunette looked at the lovely violet-eyed youth that stood before him. He knew his confession would be now even if he wasn't ready. The brunette doubted his heart could beat anymore rapidly than it already was.

'Those eyes.' thought the brunette seeming to loose his composure slightly only slightly.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Kaiba?" 'Why did he want to speak to me so badly? Especially at this hour..' Wondered Yugi looking at the tall brunette curiously. Yugi looked at his blue eyes to see for once they held no malice but seemed to have softened and seemed more humane and caring than the youth had seen them before. There was the slightest bit of fright and weakness in them as well 'Something must be going on for Kaiba to look like that.' thought Yugi slightly worried now.

"Yugi there's something I must tell you."

Yugi nodded . "Yes what is it Kaiba? Is something wrong?"

Kaiba shook his head "No Yugi nothing's wrong.." "Good."

"It's that..I.it's..I..I..I love you.." The brunette blurted rapidly leaving Yugi to gasp eyes widening as he understood the words he had heard from.Kaiba!

Yugi looked at Kaiba still in a state of shock.

Kaiba felt his stomach drop along with his heart. This was it..he had waited to do this and the time was now. What would Yugi say? For Kaiba a second was a year. His heart lowered with each moment of silence.

"Kaiba,I'm sorry but I don't fell the same way you do. I'm sure there's someone else. Someone who returns your feelings." Yugi said trying to find something positive to say.

Kaiba swallowed hard. If you would think about this for a moment most likely his pride went as well. Kaiba managed a weak nod.

Yugi nodded as well slightly saddened and guilty. Kaiba sighed deeply then without warning took of in a full out run. Yugi blinked and sighed feeling worse than before now.

'I'm sorry Kaiba..'

Kaiba kept running ignoring almost everything around him. People watched as he ran past wondering what he was doing. Suddenly Kaiba felt his shoulder hit someone but kept going after regaining his balance. He didn't notice they followed him keeping up with his pace with only a little difficulty.

'What did you expect Kaiba for him to love you? Of course not..he never would!'

He felt a hand grab his shoulder spin him around with his speed the person didn't really need to try all that hard. Kaiba blinked wondering who it was. He turned to see a pair of golden brown eyes staring back at him angrily. He heard the low growl from the blonde and arched a brow

"What's wrong puppy dog?" He asked in a menacing tone.

Joey growled "I'm no dog Kaiba!"

Kaiba grinned slightly "Really?"

Joey had had enough.

"That's it!" yelled the blonde shortly.

Joey suddenly knocked Kaiba back with more force than he expected. They began to fight tumbling trying to get the best of one another. They ended up in the basically empty street.. Kaiba was under Joey at one point and growled kicking the blonde off of him. Kaiba sat up in time to hear Joey scream his name in horror. Kaiba wasn't ready for it but he knew it was coming. That why he had kicked Joey off of him.

Joey on the sidewalk safely watched as Kaiba took the impact of the one coming car leaving Joey to watch the grotesque scene. Blood on Kaiba, the street, the car, it was everywhere. Joey glossy-eyed ran to Kaiba's fallen form soaked in the warm crimson liquid. Joey lifted him carefully Kaiba groaning softly opening his eyes part way.

"..J-Joey?"

Joey looked at him feeling a tear make it's way down his cheek.

"Kaiba..you're really hurt..why did you do that?"

Kaiba went to answer but he blacked instead welcoming the black silence without questions or fear. Without weakness. Without hate..or love. It was just nothing. The nothingness a perfect place for him. Void of feeling. Void of pain and rejection. Even Kaiba lying there bleeding, he began to weep silently the tears mixing with the blood. Joey pleaded with Kaiba to live and silently with God or who ever would listen to help him. Kaiba got a sensation he was falling. But where was he falling. Falling into nothing. Kaiba felt himself being lifted.

"What's going on? Where am I going? Who..who's there?" He asked within his own mind still unconscious.

Joey was left to wait as Kaiba was brought to the ER.

"Why? Why did you do that Kaiba?"

Joey knew no one would answer and no one could but Kaiba after all. Joey sighed running a hand through his hair as the hours of wait ahead began.

They worked on Kaiba for hours finally bringing him to a room hooking him up to various machines to help him breath and live.

A doctor approached Joey

"Mister Wheeler correct?"

Joey nodded weakly stifling a yawn. "Is Kaiba alright?"

The doctor sighed "I'm Doctor Westfield. I'm afraid your friend is in a good deal of trouble. He's in bad shape Mr. Wheeler."

Joey nodded "I see..may I see him?"

"Yes you may.."

Joey nodded and went to the room she told him to hoping Kaiba would be alright. Kaiba lay in the bed tubes leading into his arms with IV fluid and one with blood. Joey sat on a chair beside the bed thinking.

"This is my fault..I never should have started the fight.."

Kaiba's chest rose and fell steadily thanks to the machines. The brunette had a series of bruises visible even though not much of him was visible. He looked to be in a peaceful yet frightening soundly sleeping state. Joey felt a lump in his throat. He felt so guilty for what had happened.

"Kaiba.." Joey said quietly looking at the brunette his voice cracking with emotion. Joey blinked feeling a tear fall down his face landing on the wounded brunette's hand. Joey closed his eyes tightly more tears coming.

"He may have been cold and harsh but he didn't deserve this..he saved me. Why? Why Kaiba?"

Joey wished Kaiba were awake to answer but he wasn't so he wouldn't get an answer till then.

Kaiba didn't deserve any of this. He wasn't that bad of a guy though he'd hate to admit it. Sure Joey never got along with him but this was too much even for Kaiba. He shouldn't have to suffer like this.

'Why do I feel so bad for Kaiba..I mean..I really do beyond just the fact he saved me..what's going on with me? Kaiba wake up soon please..' The blonde pleaded mentally to the weak broken body of his adversary Seto Kaiba.

I am evil aren't I? That's the start. I'll defiantly write more when I get the time tell me people what you think. Tell me weather or not you'll read it if I keep up. Well that's to make you review to get a response.


	2. What A Feeling

Holy Scourge: Hello I am writing the second chapter pretty soon since well I feel like it. Wahoo a flame..sorta..hey if you're gonna flame me do a good job on it okay? Oh well I hope to get more reviews and I am in the mood to write right now which lately is rare. Well I'll get to the story. I have more spacing in my original documents but they aren't appearing whish is annoying me. I wouldn't kill Kiaba! I'm not that mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters.

Chapter 2- What a feeling

Joey shut his eyes once more.

"I've never thought about is this way before. We've been through a good deal with Kaiba. Yugi's grandfather's soul bring taken and Mokuba's. Then the Pegasus duels. Kaiba being taken. Then we saved him or Yugi did. Then being trapped in that game and saving him. It's more than I realized.he may be a jerk but this is not fair!" The blonde took a breath suddenly feeling a need to avenge Kaiba.

'He may not be the best friend.did I just call him a..Friend?'

Joey looked at Kaiba lying in the bed looking so helpless. Kaiba was never helpless or weak. It almost amazed him to see Kaiba was actually human. Kaiba was showing weakness and mortality. It slightly frightened Joey. Kaiba could die. And in Joey's mind it was his fault and there was no more to it than that. If he hadn't started fighting with Kaiba this wouldn't have happened. The blonde clenched a fist looking at Kaiba hearing the steady beep of the machines around the room.

'Why is this so hard to watch? I mean yes it's my fault but..something else seems wrong. I can't place it. He's in so much pain..and god only knows what else he may be feeling. He has to hate me. I mean he did save me and ended up getting hit because of me. I feel something beyond that though.like I feel this sharp pain..but what is it? It's not from being hit or physically hurt but something else but..it couldn't be Kaiba could it? I feel guilty like I should be the one in that bed but why this feeling?'

Joey blinked.

"What am I thinking? Here I am talking to myself I must be going crazy.."

Joey shook his head trying to ride himself of his previous thoughts of at least some of them. So many unanswered questions.

Joey sighed leaning back in the seat letting his head fall back resting the back of his head on the top of the back of the chair looking at the ceiling thinking staring up blankly. For the time all he could do is wait.

Meanwhile word spread about the accident. No one really knew what had happened totally to the CEO. They knew he was hit and brought to the hospital. Reporters mobbed the outside of the hospital demanding to see the fallen brunette.

Yugi ended up watching the news while flipping through the channels boredly. He stopped half listening in the beginning.

"Would is that since the accident..Mister Seto Kaiba was sent to a local hospital for treatment. No one has been able to receive access to his room to see the CEO but the outside is flooded with reporters." Said the news anchor.

Yugi blinked dropping the channel changer eyes wide.

"Kaiba.." he whispered quietly.

Yami happened to notice this and looked at his Hikari.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asked walking into the room glancing at the television.

Yugi looked at Yami shaking slightly "K-kaiba.was in an accident."

Yami blinked "What?.that terrible."

They weren't friends with Kaiba not really but still him being in an accident was a harsh thing to happen to him.

Yami looked at Yugi thinking "Why would Kaiba be in an accident? I thought he would pay attention.."

Yugi turned as ghastly pale eyes wide with fear held within them.

"I.It might be my fault.." Yugi muttered.

Yami looked puzzled looking at him.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Yami asked obviously clueless to what his Hikari meant.

Yugi sighed "Well..you see." Yugi took a deep breath. "Kaiba confessed that he loved me but I don't feel the same way. I told him that I upset him and he ran off..I think it might be my fault that this happened to him." Yugi said looking at his feet the entire time feeling shamed for what he had done.

Yami blinked in disbelief. "Yugi."

Yugi didn't lift his eyes from the floor to look up at his darker side. Yami looked at him and sighed.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. No one wanted or meant for it to happen.."

Yugi clenched a small fist angry with himself "No It was my fault! I shouldn't have said what I said!"

Yami was taken attack by the tone. "Y-Yugi?..what did you say that was so horrible?"

Yugi stopped to thinking about it. Yami watched him "I'm sure it wasn't what you said Yugi.. rejection is hard for anyone."

Yugi nodded weakly. Yami looked at him "Let's go see him shall we?"

Yugi nodded again still pale. Yami brought Yugi to the hospital. They had to fight through dozens of reporters asking if they knew Kaiba. Yami gave an annoyed 'No comment." That seemed to make things only worse they tried to stop them now begging for statements and interviews. Yami growled knocking a camera out of one man's hands.

"Stick another one in my face and you'll be sorry.." Yami snarled. Some backed off and Yami taking the chance rushed inside with Yugi.

Yami cursed under his breath and Yugi looked around. Yugi walked up asking about Kaiba.

"Only family and friends at the time sir." Said the nurse.

Yugi nodded "I'm a friend."

The nurse nodded directing them in the direction of Kaiba's room. Yami followed Yugi wondering how this all happened. Yugi stopped short of the room hearing something.

"What is it?" Asked Yami stopping as well looking at his light oddly.

Yugi looked at him "Hear that?"

Yami listened and nodded "Yes it sounds like someone crying.."

Yugi nodded "it's coming from the room the nurse said Kaiba was in."

Yami nodded "I wonder..maybe it's Mokuba's."

Yugi nodded "It probably is. Poor Mokuba..he's taking this really hard I'm sure."

Yami nodded glancing at the door seeing it was open. Yugi started walking again toward the room. They both walked in amazed to seeing Joey sitting in the chair beside the bed holding on of Kaiba's hands crying head hung hair covering his eyes not even hearing them. Yami blinked and looked at Yugi who seemed equally surprised.

"J-Joey?" Asked Yugi walking over.

The blonde raised his head slightly not turning around to look at them.

"Yugi?" He asked.

"Yes it's me Joey. What are you doing here?"

Joey sighed and wiped his cheeks. "Well you see..Kaiba is here because of me."

Yugi blinked confused. Yami seemed to be more lost than he had been when he listening to Yugi.

"What do you mean Joey?" Asked Yami slightly worried about his light and his own friend.

Joey sighed "Kaiba bumped into me and I stopped him to talk to him. We ended up fighting. Somehow we were in the road I was on top of him while we were fighting." Joey took a deep breath at this point, "..and he kicked me off to the sidewalk and he got hit. It's my fault Yugi..it's my fault." Joey cried again silently still holding one of Kaiba's hands lightly.

Yugi blinked "Joey."

Yami watched worriedly.

"Joey..he's going to be fine. It was an accident." Said Yugi walking over to his friend putting a hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey glanced at him.

"Yug." he said quietly.

Yami looked at Kaiba "Poor boy.." he glanced at Joey after "I feel bad for them both.." He said quietly to himself.

Joey sighed and wiped at his tears again. "Thanks Yugi.."

Yugi nodded with a small weak sad smile. "Don't mention it Joey."

Joey nodded and took a deep breath letting go of Kaiba's hand looking at the brunette.

"I'm still sorry Kaiba..if you can hear me I'm so sorry." Joey said quietly. 'Yeah..he can't hear you Joey.' The blonde thought to himself.

Yugi looked at Kiaba thinking how horrible all this was for it to happen to him. Yami sighed knowing this was eating away at his light and at his good friend. He wished there was something he could do but nothing seemed to come to mind. He'd have to think on it for a while. Maybe there was something he could do. There just had to be something even if it wasn't that large there was something small he could do he was sure of it but what.

Holy Scourge: Well that's Chapter 2 I know it's lame so isn't the first part. Hehe oh well. I got this up pretty fast since I had the time and I wasn't out of ideas. Thanks for those people who reviewed so far. By the way Happy Halloween. Well I'll have to get the third one up soon for you guys I hope to and to work with my other stories.


	3. Things I Should Have Said

Holy Scourge: Well here's chapter 3 for all you out there who read this. looks at the three people who read it That's it? Oh well I'm writing anyway. Who knows I might get more then 10 reviews..I must be a bad author then. I had a problem getting the lyrics but I listened to the song over and over again but I wasn't too sure on certain parts. Well the song isn't mine it's the Goo Goo Dolls-Iris from the movie City of Angles of course.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 3- Things I Should Have Said

It had been nearly three weeks now. Reporters were everywhere asking about where Seto Kaiba was and his current condition. By now Yami had knocked out two cameramen in his friends defense and had barely avoided serious trouble. The reporters were relentless. At school, the hospital, Joey's house as well as Yugi and Yami's desperate for a story. It had been more than once that Yugi was forced to restrain his Yami from causing a good deal of harm to reporters and other cameramen then again Yugi couldn't always stop him.

On top of all that Joey was in a senseless stupor. He was rarely seen outside of school or the hospital but what glimpses that could be caught of him showed he had lost a good deal of sleep and was miserable. He was slightly pale compared to before and had dark circles under his eyes. Most doubted he was eating much either but they weren't too sure why Joey was so rattled about Kaiba. Joey never really told anyone what happened not the whole story he simply refused to or his voice would fail him if he had the courage to speak up. Joey hadn't dueled since and they didn't think he would be anytime soon. They had tried to get Joey's mind off it all by doing things he liked but Joey would just end up staring out blankly. Yugi asked Joey if he was all right one day and his response was..

"I'm just a sniveling puppy dog who's afraid.." Joey let himself trail off after.

Yugi was a little puzzled along with the rest. Joey seemed to be out of reach and it was a little hard to deal with for Yugi and what had happened to Kiaba after he had confessed to Yugi. Yugi then began to fall like Joey but had yet to become as bad.

It was Saturday it was raining heavily and Joey put his coat over his head walking to the hospital as now was his routine. The blonde made his way to the usual room and took his seat by the bed in the room where the broken battered Kaiba lay still yet to wake.

Joey looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaiba.." He murmured his usual greeting looked at his feet like he always would. He took Kaiba's hand and looked up at his face thinking about how it had all happened so fast but he could still hear himself scream Kaiba's name in horror. It was still fresh in his mind and he knew it was likely to make him snap soon just he didn't know when.

Dr. Westfield had watched all of this and had seen how Joey was doing. She had offered to help Joey but he refused her help and seemed to avoid her. She watched from doorway head only remotely visible but Joey wasn't looking. Joey had his eyes set on Kaiba deep in thought at the moment.

Dr. Westfield along with Joey looked up upon hearing a radio or something like that turned on playing some music not that far away words able to be clearly heard. Joey looked back to Kaiba listening to the music. Dr. Westfield looked back at Joey and Kaiba slight worry on her face.

Joey listened and smiled slightly hearing a song he knew and though he wasn't very aware of it he began to sing along quietly. It wasn't so quiet that Dr. Westfield couldn't hear him though.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you cuz I know that you feel me some how you're the closest to heaven I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now all I can taste is your sweetness and all I can breathe is your love

sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss your name And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming All the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies you plead just to know you're alive

and I don't want the world to see me cuz I don't think that they'd understand when everything's made to broken I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me cuz I don't think that they'd understand when everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am.."

Dr. Westfield smiled slightly listening to him. He wasn't totally out of touch to the world. Joey would be alright in her mind it would just take some time. She was content with that and went off to go work with some of her patients.

Joey hung his head after he finished. He was still holding Kaiba's hand lightly. Joey closed his eyes but it wasn't enough to keep himself from crying. The tears worked their way down his face falling toward the ground. Joey while letting his head lean on the edge of the bed missed the tears falling from his face onto Kaiba's hand. Joey's head rested lightly on the edge of the bed as he let himself go into his thoughts.

'This is all my fault..he seems so innocent and sweet like this.I mean..what did I just think? I can't be thinking about the same Kaiba we all know.'

While the blonde tried to set straight his thoughts Kaiba felt the warm droplets on his hand and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the mostly white room and caught sight of the blonde mixed with the white color of the bed sheets and blankets. He blinked a little surprised to hear a quiet sobbing rising from Joey. Kaiba lifted the hand not held by Joey and placed it lightly on the blonde's hair. Joey upon feeling this went rigid and stopped his crying instantly. He moved his head to look up at the arm, which held the hand atop his head. Kaiba kept his hand lightly on Joey's head watching him curiously.

Joey's eyes went wide looking at Kaiba and he swallowed hard.

"K-Kaiba?" He said in barely a whisper.

Holy Scourge: Well that's where I'll leave it for now in an attempt to get a few more reviews. Anyway I'll get the next chapter soon enough. Later.


	4. Here Is Gone

Holy Scourge: Hey everyone no I guess I'm not as evil as I want to be but hey what can I say. Anyway here's chapter 4 hope you like it please review.

Chapter 4- Here Is Gone

Joey looked up at Kaiba and blinked. In shock at what he had just done. I mean hello this was his mortal enemy after all! Joey couldn't be more confused. Also the shock of seeing Kaiba awake and then this happening was a little much for Joey so all he could do was manage to stutter the brunette's name.

"K-Kaiba."

That even took a good deal of effort. Kaiba looked at him and let his hand move down to the blonde's cheek lightly and wiped his cheek with his hand then lifted his other free hand to wipe the tears from the other. Joey was blushing and didn't even know it. Joey was amazed he had to be dreaming or would he call this a nightmare? Kaiba looked at him his expression changing to a worried one.

"Are you all right? You were crying what's wrong?" Seto asked in a calm sincere voice not malice or anger within it even none hidden within his tone.

Joey managed to nod weakly looking up at the brunette still in shock. He looked at his usual cold blue eyes, which seems content and calm for once but held such worry in them, which was intended for..Him. Something was wrong Joey was sure of it. Why would Kaiba act this way when He Joey had caused him to lie there in that bed?

Kaiba still awaited and answer still worried and it was visible. This was so unlike Kaiba. He only cared for Mokuba and he wasn't very open about it. Was there a new and improved Seto Kaiba now?

Joey blinked and sniffed hiccupping quietly.

"Kaiba?..Are you ok? Why are you acting so strangely?"

Seto looked at him obviously confused and blinked.

"What do you mean Joey? How am I acting? Don't I usually act like this?"

Joey blinked tilting his head confused.

"Kaiba..you haven't even called me puppy dog are you ok?"

Kaiba blinked this time now confused as Joey.

"Puppy dog? Is that some kind of pet name for you or something?"

Joey blushed heavily hearing what Kaiba had just said. 'PET NAME!'

Seto let his hands drop from where they rested on Joey's cheeks lightly. Joey watched his hands fall oddly enough he didn't want that. Joey couldn't believe what he was thinking and was pretty sure starvation was getting to him or his fatigue maybe.

Kaiba sighed and puts his hands on his chest lightly thinking. Joey looked at him. Seto was still bruised and battered but he seemed over all to have gotten much better. Only a few bruises remained and most were very faint. He still had his left shoulder bandaged and his ankle was still twisted but not as badly as when he had arrives but Joey was sure that Kaiba would need help walking for a little bit and should stay off of it.

Kaiba sat up weakly and looked at Joey still worried though he tried to reduce how much it showed. Joey sat up strait in the seat as well looking at Kaiba wondering if anything else could be wrong with him. Kaiba was tired and he looked around and realized he was in a hospital.

Joey watched him feeling guilty still and blinked as Kaiba's form began to fall to the side. Joey jumped up from the seat and quickly grabbed the brunette gently to keep him from falling. He sighed glad he caught him in time. Kaiba smiled slightly and rested his head on Joey tiredly. Joey blushed heavily once more and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kaiba sighed thinking. Joey looked at him blushing still.

"You should t-take it easy..' The blonde murmured into Seto's chestnut color hair. Kaiba nodded weakly leaning against Joey slightly more tired than he had realized. Joey carefully laid Seto back in his head gently reluctantly letting Kaiba out of his gentle yet firm grip. Joey smiled slightly still red faced but wasn't holding his breath anymore at least for his sake.

Kaiba smiled slightly keeping the mild frown to himself that the blonde had let him go but it was nice while it lasted.

Joey blinked wondering why he had seemed to be smiling faintly and tried to wipe the smile from his face but it was to no avail all that seemed to do was make it grow. The blonde sat back down in the chair thinking. He leaned back on the chair and thought hand under his chin. Seto weakly opened his eyes looking at Joey and smiled again watching him.

"Joey?"

Joey drifted out of his thoughts and looked at Kaiba.

"Yes what is it Kaiba?"

Kaiba frowned slightly at hearing what Joey had called him.

"Would you please call me Seto?"

Joey blinked thinking Mokuba was the only one who called Kaiba Seto and Kaiba had just asked him to do the same? Well he should it was the least he could do after all that had happened.

Joey nodded "If you want Kaiba..er..Seto."

Kaiba smiled and nodded "Thank you Joey."

Joey nodded glad he had made the brunette smile even if he should hate him. Kaiba watched Joey as he drifted back into his thoughts. Seto reached out his hand timidly and took one of Joey's lightly and pulled it toward him. Joey looked at him and merely smiled at his "enemy" going back to thinking. Seto smiled and closed his eyes keeping his grip on Joey's hand as he felt sleep finding it's way into his mind and the warmth it had this time was a grateful change over the cold loneliness he could remember from before. Then again when he thought about it he couldn't remember much. There was an accident and he was hurt..but Joey was there too but he couldn't remember anything but when Joey cried out his name in horror and the impact of the ground as the accident flashed in tidbits before his eyes even though they were tired he couldn't help this and gripped the blonde's hand a little more tightly and he drifted off completely peacefully as he felt Joey's grip tighten but remain gentle as well.

Seto wondered if it all had just been some dream or a trick his mind played on him but he didn't know could it be? Was this really a dream? It did feel so real. Joey was wondering the same thing having passed by the subject of Kaiba's behavior to later ponder. Only thing he knew was that Kaiba was different then again Joey himself couldn't help but feel a bit different himself.

Holy Scourge: Well that's it for chapter 4 hope you like it review to tall meh please. Well I'll have 5 up sooner or later I know you want sooner than later. Hehe I'm becoming my evil self again! Muhahahaha.

Yami CS: I'm back! Looks like I might be giving you your next chapter and sure enough it should be interesting.


	5. Time After Time

Yami CS: Hello folks. This is my chapter. We're still the same person..Unfortunately that wimp is my Hikari (light) Oh well I guess I'll deal. Muhaha now how to torture Joey and Seto?

Seto: Have me kiss him and I'll seriously hurt you!

Yami CS: Haha..hey wise up or it'll be more than a kiss or..I could..kill ya.

Seto: Umm.never mind.

Joey: glares at Kiaba Shudda up.

Seto: Make me!

Joey: sniffles You're so mean! You hate me!

Seto: blinks Damn it..you have to be all cute like that don't you?

Joey: blinks C-cute?

Seto: Oh shit! Start the story. Right people you want the story. Start already! Start!

Yami CS: Ok..haha Joey I'm gonna talk to you after and Seto won't be there.

Seto: blinks NO! Yes I will be!

Joey: nods cluelessly Ok..

Seto: thinks of how much trouble he's in

Chapter 5- Time After Time

The brunette woke up slowly opening one eyes lazily looking at the locks of gold before him. He blinked opening both eyes. He smiled seeing Joey head resting on the bed fast asleep. Seto smiled and yawned sitting up trying to be quiet. Kaiba rubbed his eyes looking around. He looked back to the slumbering Joey and moved some hair out of his face carefully smiles tugging at his lips lightly and he made no attempt to fight it. Joey moved a little and made a quiet muffled groan into his arm. Seto smiled wondering if Joey was there all night. His question wouldn't be unanswered for long. Joey then began to stir not being all that comfortable any longer.

Joey yawned opening his eyes and blinked looking up at Seto blushing slightly. Seto smiled at him and then shook his head. He barely knew this boy then again he couldn't remember much so who knew.

Kaiba watched as Joey sat up fully face lightly flushed upon his cheeks. Joey quickly looked away thinking to himself. He sighed thinking. 'I knew I shouldn't have come so early..'

Seto sighed and swung his legs over the side to climb out of the bed. He got up and whimpered in pain gripping the bed to keep up. Joey looked up upon hearing this and blinked and leapt up and nearly clearing the bed a half second later catching Kaiba for the second time. Joey looked at his worriedly.

"Are you ok!"

Seto winced at the yelling in his ear but nodded.

"Yes I'm fine Joey."

Joey sighed pulling Seto up and putting him on the bed relieved but that was two close calls in too short an amount of time for him to handle. Seto smirked looking up at Joey smiling. Joey left his thoughts for a moment and looked at Kaiba and began to blush realizing he was leaning over the brunette. Joey could even feel Kaiba's breath on his skin and he shivered slightly upon feeling it. Kaiba also blushed looking at Joey. Joey smiled slightly looking down at him and ruffled his hair lightly but stayed where he was. Seto blushed more watching Joey at a loss of words. Joey glanced up to see no one was there and it was much earlier than he had originally thought. Seto followed his glance not moving his head his eyes just following the path.

"What is it Joe."

Joey who had kissed him cut the brunette short. Seto's eyes went wide with shock but he liked it. Joey had his hand resting lightly upon Kaiba's cheek. Kaiba blushed and looked at Joey once he pulled away. Both breathing more rapidly then before. Seto felt his heart racing and blushed more looking at the golden eyes in front of him.

"J-Joey?.." Seto asked. Joey blushed looking away.

"I-I'm sorry Kaiba.." Joey said and meant to go on but that was a little hard since Kaiba was now kissing him. Joey gasped slightly into Kaiba who pulled away slowly looking at Joey. Joey blushed and Seto was about the same shade of red as he was. Kaiba put a hand on Joey's left arm with a good deal of grip to it and he watched as Joey winced in pain. Kaiba pulled back from him looking worried.

"Joey?"

"What is it?" Joey asked looking at him trying to pretend he hadn't done what he did.

"Are you alright?"

Joey nodded "I'm fine."

Seto scowled and grabbed his arm again but more lightly than before but the blonde winced again. Kaiba not listening to Joey any longer pulled up the blonde's sleeve. Kaiba blinked to see a large dark bruise.

"Joey!"

Joey sighed and looked away. Seto made Joey looked at him but putting a hand under his chin turning his head with a little trouble. Seto looked at him worried and concerned. Joey still a little surprised by Kaiba blinked.

"Tell me the truth Joey. You don't lie at all well."

Joey sighed and smiled slightly at Kaiba. He let out a deeper sigh but nodded.

"It's my father..it's a long story."

Kaiba pulled him down next to him sitting Joey down. Joey could have easily eased this but didn't.

"I have the time Joey."

Joey nodded weakly. "He beats me..I've kept it pretty quiet for this long. I didn't spend the night here I went home and got here early this morning and I guess I fell asleep."

Kaiba blinked and looked a little shocked "J-Joey? Why do you stay?"

Joey looked away out the window "Where else can I go?"

Seto frowned slightly and laid his hand on one of Joey's "With me Joey."

Joey looked at him eyes wide "K-Kaiba.." He nearly choked on his words.

"Seto please."

Joey nodded "Seto..are you serious?"

The brunette nodded "I might need some help or company anyway. I'd like it if you were around."

Joey smiled and nodded "Thank you. Are you sure?" Kaiba nodded.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Joey smirked "Sounds like the old Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba just smiled at him thinking to himself it would be nice having Joey stay with him. Who knew Joey might want to stay as well.

* * *

Mean while Yami and Yugi were talking about what had happened recently.

"Yami you don't really think someone would try and kill Kaiba do you?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami nodded "I do Yugi. His competitors might. Who knows with today's world."

Yugi sighed. "I just hope they won't try and hurt him again."

Yami nodded thinking there were much worse things to do to someone other then attack him or her but to attack those people loves instead does much more damage.

* * *

Yami CS: Well I think I did an ok job. Review!

CS: No manners at all..

Yami CS: I'm evil moron.

CS: Shut up you're not evil and you know it so shut you mouth.

Yami CS: Nods Fine..But I do know someone who's evil..sorta. Drags Yami Bakura out of no where

Yami Bakura: What the hell?

Yami CS: HIM!

CS: Dear god.

Yami Bakura: Anyway the reason I'm here is because she's thinking about putting a pair of Ryou and myself in here as well. Wait a second more too.. disappears for a second them comes back dragging Yami Yugi with him

Yami: What the?

Yami Bakura: Just tell them you idiot.

Yami: Rolls eyes She also was going to pair Yugi and I as well. Well tell her if you want those pairings and if more want them or she decides to do


	6. One Week

Yami CS: Here she goes again..rolls eyes

Holy Scourge: growls then shakes head Thank you everyone who reviewed! Blue Lagoon Loon Gwenivere Solas Klonoa G.O.C. Loanshark Silver Dragon Jade-tiger BluJay Kurai HiRyu Falcon SkyWolf And other reviewers who were anon. Thanks again!

Yami CS: Well you asked for Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura so we'll try and get that for you.

Holy Scourge: Yup! -

Yami CS: How can you be so happy?

Holy Scourge: I dunno..anyway I think I'm coming down with something. I feel so sick.

Yami CS: Ok you know how I feel. ANYWAY.Let's get on with the story.

Chapter 6 -One Week

It had been another week since Kaiba had woken. Kaiba was much better and was able to move without much trouble though he would tire quickly and sometimes needed help walking. Kaiba was once again trying to prove he could leave by showing he was fine and would be able to manage on his own. Kaiba nearly made it to the nurse's desk when he fell and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but oddly enough he didn't feel it. Instead her felt someone catch him. It was Joey. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked up at him blushing slightly.

"Thanks.."

Joey flashed a smile and nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Seto nodded smiling slightly and blinked seeing Joey had a suitcase with him.

"Joey? What's that for?"

Joey looked at the suitcase and his smile faded. Seto blinked looking a little alarmed and worried now.

"Joey?"

Joey shook his head "Come on Kaiba we'll talk about this in your room." Kaiba nodded and with Joey's help went back to him room.

"Joey what is the suitcase for?"

Joey sat Kaiba down "Well.."

Kaiba waited for Joey to say something he was dreading. Was Joey going to leave him? Wait Joey wouldn't per say be leaving him but..hell he'd be leaving him. Could he change Joey's mind?

* * *

Meanwhile Ryou winced and looked at the ground.

"I told you Ryou not to object to do my bidding! Now you will pay for your insolence." Yami Bakura said as he went to deliver another blow to his hikari. He stopped hearing a quiet murmur.

"What was that!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou lifted his head face tear stained "I said I'm sorry but I won't do it."

Bakura growled "Fine you weakling! If you won't get me those items I'll do it myself.."

Ryou growled "No! I won't let you.."

Bakura blinked 'He's resisting he's fighting back? What's gotten into him? I don't remember him begin anything like this.'

Ryou while his Yami was busy thinking had stood up and wiped his face "I'm not letting you hurt Yugi or Yami."

Bakura let out a small laugh and blinked as he felt his hikari hit him hard. Ryou glared at his yami. Bakura looked at his other half in disbelief. Ryou's expression softened quickly thinking about what he had done.

"I..I..I'm sorry." Ryou muttered looking at his hands "but I'm not letting you hurt them."

Bakura was amazed his light had developed a spine or had finally revealed it. He smirked "I see you have some fight in you after all..All right. I'll leave your friends alone for now."

Ryou sighed slightly relieved but was pretty sure he'd be punished for his actions.

Bakura nodded "You won't be not just yet."

Ryou blinked looking at him "What do you mean?"

Bakura shook his head "I'm impressed you fought me and for that I'll wait and make the punishment much worse."

Ryou gulped thinking then shook his head "it doesn't matter. I won't give in to you any longer."

Bakura blinked and growled "You little..how dare you!"

Ryou backed up a little afraid. Bakura grinned "That's right be afraid.."

Ryou realized that he was shaking suddenly and his eyes widened slightly as his back hit the wall of a near by building. Bakura grinned closing in. Ryou turned his head to the side closing his eyes. Bakura blinked looking at him thinking.

'He just showed such courage and he still does but look at him shake.He is so afraid of me. I sometimes wish he wasn't..' Bakura unknowingly was raising a hand to put on Ryou's cheek and stopped himself as he saw the brown eyes looking between his face and his hand.

"Y-You don't want me to be afraid of you? I thought that you liked to see me suffer..' Ryou said bitterly.

Bakura blinked for some odd reason he felt badly this wasn't the first time either. Bakura shook his head and stepped back then disappeared after a light flashed and he had retreated to his soul room. Ryou blinked and sighed relieved and slid to the ground still shaking relieved.

'What is wrong with him?" Ryou asked quietly.

* * *

Yugi was walking downstairs and blinked looking behind him thinking he heard something. He shrugged it off seeing nothing and kept walking down the stairs. Yami looked at him and walked up the stairs

"Yugi?" Yami asked looking at his light thinking he looked a little pale.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked with a smile that made Yami blink. As Yugi's smile faded he fell into the now awaiting arms of his Yami. Yami sighed lifting the boy without much trouble and laid the boy on his bed and felt his forehead

"He's burning up.." Yami said quietly. "And his grandfather is gone for two weeks. Oh well I'll have to take care of him myself." Yet how was he supposed to care someone and just how long did a sickness last these days?

* * *

Yami CS: Hmm a domestic Yami hehe..

Yami:I hate you you know that right?

Yami CS: Oh yeah

Yugi: Hey I'm the sick one people..

Yami:I know Yugi.

Yami CS: Have fun boys..hehe.

Yami&Yugi: blush


	7. Fallen

Yami CS: Well folks I'll work on the Kaiba thing. See I did it right! And I DO know its Seto Kaiba. The thing is Joey isn't used to being as close to Kaiba and it's partly habit. Believe me if it's annoying I really think you shouldn't read it.

Holy Scourge: nods I agree. I mean I have never written any YGO fic before and I am going on information from the Dub version but that's obvious by the face I call Jou Joey.

Yami CS: Well anyway thanks again BlueLagoonLoon

Holy Scourge: Wow she actually said thank you..amazing.

Yami CS: Shut up anyway Chapter 7 people read and review please!

Holy Scourge: Oh My God and a please!

Yami CS: growls

Yugi: cough Actually she's right

Chapter 7 - Fallen

Seto bit his tongue waiting the answer and he was surprised when Joey's face displayed a wide grin.

"It's yours Kaiba.."

"Seto." Kaiba said giving Joey a slightly annoyed look, but the rocks in his stomach had left thankfully.

Joey nodded "Sorry Seto."

Seto smiled nodding "Finally I get to leave this place. I don't want to ever be back here."

Joey smirked and nodded "I don't blame you."

Seto looked at the suitcase, which Joey set on the bed beside him. Joey stood up from his place on the bed and smiled.

"Well I'll let you get ready then we can leave.."

Seto nodded "Alright..thank you."

Joey blinked and smiled "Don't mention it." He walked out of the room to let Kaiba get ready to leave. Joey looked up at her head Dr. Westfield walking by. She stopped seeing Joey.

"Oh Mr. Wheeler Kaiba needs to come back here soon for a check up see how his recovery is proceeding. He can go home today don't misunderstand me there just it's a small check up to make sure." She gave a small smile.

Joey nodded "Alright thank you."

Dr. Westfield nodded and walked off after saying good day to Joey leaving him there alone to wait for Kaiba. A few minutes later Kaiba walked out and he did look strange. Instead of a suit he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of loose pants. Joey blinked a few times and smiled slightly. It was strange to see Kaiba like this but it showed that Kaiba was more human than many people thought. Kaiba looked at him and moved around looking at the clothes feeling oddly out of place. Kaiba looked at Joey that was about the time Joey realized he was staring. Joey blinked and looked up at Kaiba to see Kaiba blushing obviously he had noticed the attention he was receiving from Joey.

"Joey?" Seto asked blinking just a little confused.

Joey nodded "Umm sorry about that."

Seto nodded trying to hide his smile he succeeded since Joey was too busy trying to hide his blushing. Eventually Joey escorted Seto to him limo, which Joey still wasn't used to the idea of being in. Joey ushered Seto into the limo. They headed toward the mansion Joey was would have been in awe of the size of the mansion but he was..preoccupied by the sleeping brunette leaning on his shoulder. Joey was blushing but it was worse once they stopped and Kaiba's head slid down onto his chest. Joey put an arm around him then to keep him from falling further. He looked out the window feeling the limo stop and blinked in awe of it all. He got out carrying Kaiba after the door was opened and thanked the driver. Joey being led by a maid brought Kaiba to him room and set him down in his bed. Joey smiled slightly at him and blinked realizing his arm was still under his waist.

"Someone could really get the wrong idea if they came in.." He said quietly. He blinked wondering why he was thinking like that he would never do anything like that with Seto..or uh Kaiba. Seems Joey being the unlucky person he was this was when Seto decided he wasn't as comfortable as he could be.

In translation Seto chose that moment to roll over and doing so took Joey with him. Joey looked at Seto who was half on top of him blushing furiously. Joey tired to get up but knew he'd wake up Seto if he did so he stayed where he was going over his own thoughts twice half ashamed of them and half thinking he was torturing himself with them.

Joey gave up and stayed where he was falling asleep himself. Both drifted into a peaceful sleep and then again Joey didn't seem to mind it all that much.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was nursing Yugi in his illness. Yami at the time was trying to lower Yugi's fever. Yami had helped the boy get comfortable and rest which should help. Yami had given Yugi certain medications to help with his sickness and currently he was downstairs making soup thinking to himself.

Yugi woke up and looked around. He coughed and sat up.

"How'd I get in my room?" he asked in a weak hushed voice.

Yugi sighed closing his eyes feeling the room spinning. /Yami/

Yami blinked hearing his light say his name /Yes Yugi? Are you ok/

Yugi sighed and nodded mentally /Yes just dizzy../

/Don't move Yugi I'll be up in the moment./

Yugi nodded mentally again lying back down weakly.

Yami hurried as quickly as he could thinking to himself about his poor weak light who was rather sick. He just hoped he would be well soon.

* * *

Ryou was thinking to himself wondering what was wrong with his Yami. He HAD been acting strange lately and what had just happened. I mean he could have imagined it but if not his Yami was trying to.kiss him. He had to have imagined it. His Yami would never feel for him in such a way it was impossible. How could that thought even enter his mind. He laughed lightly and walked up the stairs into his room.

Bakura heard all this and let out a sigh in his soul room "Yes how could I think such a thing. Like my light would ever want the likes of me..no one would."

Ryou went to his room and sat on his bed keeping his thoughts to himself securely now "Then again I wouldn't mind if he did try to kiss me. But who am I kidding?" Pushing away such foolish thoughts Ryou turned to something for distraction, nearly anything would do.

* * *

Yami CS: Okay that seems good. Sorry I took so long to update people. I really am. I might to another very son to make up maybe..

Holy Scourge: Well anyway thanks for the new reviews. I LUV YOU people!

Yami CS: She does not me.

Joey: Get Kaiba off me!

Yami CS: Yeah right..

Seto: Joey..I thought you didn't mind..

Joey: Umm...

Holy Scourge: Hahaha try and talk your way out of this one Joey

Joey: Aw..shit..

Seto: Review please!


	8. Going to the Chapel

Yami CS: Turn the music off!!  
  
CS: No! Yugi likes it..  
  
Yugi: *nods * I do like it *smiles *  
  
Seto: It's ok..I mean It's annoying.  
  
Joey: You know you like it Seto.  
  
Seto: Shudda up.  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
Yugi: Shut up both of you.  
  
Yami: I agree with Yugi.  
  
Yami CS: I agree you should all shut up  
  
Yami: My Hikari can do as he pleases.  
  
CS: Not again.  
  
Yugi: I know they act like kids.  
  
Both: *nod *  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Going to the Chapel  
  
Ryou sighed turning on the radio thinking falling back on his bed closing his eyes thinking to himself keeping it from his darker half. He smirked as he heard the familiar song on the radio. It wasn't his favorite but he liked it. He unknowingly started to mouth the words.  
  
"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
  
Gee I really love you and we're gonna married going to the chapel of love.."  
  
All Yami Bakura do was blink listening to the music. "What is that?"  
  
Ryou got up and sighed doing some of his chores listening to the music glad to be home alone at the time. He turned the music up cleaning around the house. Yami Bakura appeared out of the ring watching his light from the shadows and blinked blushing slightly.  
  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself stepping out of the shadows. Ryou turned seeing him and backed up looking at him in fear.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked and looked a little hurt wincing at his light's actions. Yami Bakura advanced on him looking sadly at him  
  
"You're that afraid of me Ryou?"  
  
Ryou blinked thinking it was odd his Yami called him by name. The again he wasn't really his Yami at all was he?  
  
"Is that what you think? I am your Yami Ryou. I always will be."  
  
Ryou blinked a little more afraid than before 'What are you planning now?" He made himself glare at him Yami "I'm not hurting anyone no. I'm not going to do that again."  
  
Bakura smiled thinking it was nice to see his light had a spine and a will of his own.  
  
Ryou blinked listening to his dark's thoughts "Yes I do have a spine and I'm tired of being your little toy."  
  
Bakura blinked that word..he shuddered slightly at it. Ryou blinked watching him more confused than ever now.  
  
  
  
Yami walked upstairs after turning the heat to the soup off. He walked to his light's room and opened the door. He looked to see Yugi lying flat on the bed still pale. He walked over and lifted Yugi's upper body though usually light seemed lighter which actually frightened him. He propped up Yugi on pillows. Yugi kept his eyes closed blushing hoping Yami would think the blush was only from his fever. Yugi opened his eyes looking at his Yami who glanced down at him  
  
"Hungry aibou?"  
  
Yugi nodded weakly /Yes a little/  
  
Yami nodded "I'll be back up with soup for you."  
  
Yugi watched Yami walk out and let out a sigh thinking to himself. 'Why was I blushing? I mean yeah that's Yami and he's so nice and he's strong..I'm weak and small.' Yugi blinked 'I wish I could say something to him..but I don't think that would make any difference. He could never agree to anything like that. I guess it's something I can want but not have.'  
  
Yami walked back in with a tray for him. "Yugi can you eat on your own or do you need help?"  
  
Yugi blinked "I think I can..on my own but I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
Seto yawned quietly snuggling up to his "pillow". He opened his eyes and blinked seeing his pillow was actually Joey. Seto blushed and looked down to see Joey's arm around him. He looked at it again thinking I have to be dreaming. Joey stirred slightly. Seto blinked hoping he hadn't done that. He saw Joey opening his eyes slightly and quickly shut his eyes moving a little pretending o be asleep.  
  
Joey yawning looking down at the body leaning against him. He smiled slightly looking at the brunette fondly seeing that he hadn't woken him during the night since if he had he was sure he'd hear a scream. He thought that was good but still didn't want to move at risk of waking the boy lying against him. He did look cute in his sleep after all.  
  
Joey rethought that and went to convince himself different as he heard his mind say to forget thinking up and excuse and just go back to sleep which he gladly did it was early anyways. Seto opened one eyes looking at him smiling as Joey drifted into a peaceful slumber. He soon followed Joey's example.  
  
  
  
Yami CS: Tada once again we bring you more. Hehe. A little more to it now being evil is fun and this ins only..what chapter 8. Ohh joy.  
  
CS: Thank you guys and girls so much for the reviews. I hope to get more but am glad with the ones I have. Thanks!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah thanks.  
  
Yami: Me too. Seto: Yeah make that three  
  
Joey: Four.  
  
Bakura: Five  
  
Ryou : Me too that's six  
  
Yami CS: I think they can count Ryou. 


	9. Beautiful Stranger

Yami CS: Hey in a good mood so think of this as a bonus chapter.  
  
CS: Yup well I hope who reads it likes it.  
  
Yami CS: Anyway I think we've rambled on enough and I think we should cut to the chase. I haven't heard anyone asking for any lemon which by popular demand and I think I'm going to anyway provide.  
  
CS: I agree.  
  
Yami CS: That's a first.  
  
CS: Shut up  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Beautiful Stranger  
  
Ryou watched thinking his heart never beat faster nor could image it could beat much faster if at all. His heart was racing and it was heard through easily by him. He realized he was holding his breath and took in a deep breath. Some how this wasn't fear though it was..more than that. It was hate, anger, compassion, energy, sadness, kindness, caring, and passion he had seen in nothing else. It was a strange sensation but not a bad one in the least. Ryou thought to himself thinking this couldn't be his Yami. It was some stranger.  
  
Bakura looked at him "Ryou I am sorry for all I've done but I know that's not anything to make up for all I've done. I treated you like.."  
  
"Like I was nothing. Trash, dirt, filth, I was your damn toy!"  
  
Bakura blinked his light having such an outburst was very rare let alone one so angry and passionate as that.  
  
"Ryou.."  
  
"Stop it. You shouldn't even be talking to me! What do you want you damned demon!?"  
  
Bakura took a step back at the tone listening to the words come from his light's mouth.  
  
"Ryou.I..I am your yami. I am your toy. Your slave now. I give you my allegiance now." Bakura was looking at his feet now at a loose to himself. Thinking I just couldn't do it.  
  
Ryou was stunned. His Yami just did what? Bakura without another word disappeared into the safety of his soul room to think and wonder why he was so hated then he remembered her was an evil tomb raider what could he expect. Ryou slowly woke up from his stupor looking around.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked himself quietly out loud. He of course got no answer none was known to him but it was nagging at him in the back of his mind. What was wrong with yami Bakura? Why did he hang his head a moment ago speaking to him? Why was he acting so oddly himself? Questions that would go unanswered.  
  
  
  
Seto sighed getting up as he felt his pillow moving and looked at him blinking. Joey was tossing and turning. He was trying to..fight or run it seemed. Seto yawned then shook his lightly.  
  
"Wake up Joey.."  
  
Joey continued still fast asleep. Seto sighed shaking his harder only to be pushed away roughly. He growled at this and then pinned him down  
  
"Wake up Joey!"  
  
Joey's eyes opened full of tears as he whimpered "Please no..get off of me."  
  
Seto blinked "Joey.? It's me Seto. I didn't mean to hurt you.."  
  
Joey looked up at him obviously it showed in his eyes he was relieved. He blinked and blushed realizing what he had just done. He had let Seto into something he could never imagine. Joey's hell. Joey's life. Well part of it. He didn't want anyone to know especially not Seto. God not him. He already through he was weak this would close the deal. He would be revealed as weak, sad, and nothing but as Kaiba had always called him a whinning sniveling puppy dog. He hated to admit it since he saw it as true. Someone just make it stop he pleaded mentally.  
  
Joey would have liked to think anyone heard him but little did he know it would be heard later. Not now but for the time he was safe. He was there. There to watch over Seto. He should worry about Seto now not himself. Come on get on the right track of mind.  
  
Seto looked down at Joey now sitting next to him. Joey was still silent and his worried grew with each passing second.  
  
Yugi sighed /Yami I feel like a child/  
  
Yami looked up at him from the bowl and spoon //we all have out times a weakness aibou..now open up//  
  
Yugi sighed but complied with his Yami's order. Yugi had to admit it wasn't half bad. Being babied by his Yami and the soup wasn't bad either. Then again neither was his Yami. He blushed slightly at that. He blinked thinking 'Don't look at the eyes..' Unfortunately he did and ended up choking on the soup he was swallowing where he did. Yami was panic-stricken for the moment  
  
//Yugi..// His tone that seemed filled with concern and care.  
  
Yugi nodded hitting his chest lightly /I'm ok../  
  
Yami nodded watching Yugi still concerned with his light's welfare.  
  
Yugi swallowed finally "I'm ok. See." He smiled. Yami nodded relived by that.  
  
"Yugi I'm worried about you.."  
  
Yugi nearly chocked on his soup again.  
  
"Why do you say that Yami?"  
  
Yami looked at him "You've been working too hard lately. You've worn yourself out and this is proof. You are still rather sick and I don't like seeing you so frail."  
  
Yugi sighed 'He must hate me then sick or not..'  
  
Yami continued "So vulnerable to anyone who would want to harm you. Though I'd surely give anyone who tried within my power a good beating."  
  
Yugi nodded he did always have Yami to rely and count on for protection and care. He liked that much of it at least his Yami there for him when he needed him. To talk to. To ask for help from. To protect him. No one could do a better job than yami in his mind.  
  
Yami on the other hand thought he was a failure to his hikari.  
  
CS: DONE!! Well for now. Thanks for the review. I don't mind much just I like knowing people are reading this weather they're thinking of this suck or umm weird.  
  
Yami CS: Do you ever shut up?  
  
CS: Does yami? Does Tea?  
  
Yami CS: Good point 


	10. I'm Still Here

CS: Yay only 3 more days till Christmas brake!!  
  
Yami CS: Oh goody..I hate the holidays.  
  
CS: Ignore her!  
  
Yugi: Hey make me better already would ya!!  
  
Yami: Oh come on it's fun babying you.  
  
Yugi: *blinks and blushes *  
  
Yami: *smirks *  
  
Yami CS: Oooh I got an evil plan!!! Readers hehe I think you'll like it.  
  
CS: Ohh I know what you're thinking..  
  
Yugi&Yami: *blink *  
  
CS&Yami CS: Well let's start!!  
  
Chapter 10- I'm Still Here  
  
  
  
Ryou shook his head and went back to his cleaning thinking to himself his yami too distraught to notice anything his light said.  
  
Ryou's thoughts were uninterrupted for some time. 'Why would he act like that? I mean he usually so controlling and he just yielded himself to me!! Why?! I'm going to loose it if I don't find some answers sooner or later more sooner. He seemed to be..sad. Why would he be sad. He's Yami Bakura he doesn't get sad!! Does he?..' His unknown rage seemed to die down quickly with these thoughts.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed leaning on the wall of his soul room "I am a fool. You hear me RA??!!! A DAMNED FOOL!!" he cried out though no one heard it who would listen to a 5000-year-old tomb raider? He was imagining things. His hikari and himself. No Ryou was too innocent and sweet for anything like that. The boy never cursed so it was odd of his earlier words. Bakura looked around darkness was all he saw. He pulled his head forward then hit it against the wall angrily "I never should have thought such things.." He laughed bitterly hitting his head against the wall again "Ryou is too sweet and kind to even dare think of me let alone in that manner." He didn't know how wrong he was. Ryou dreamed of such things and prayed one day they might come true but gave up hope long ago. Ryou saw himself as too weak and cowardly for his Yami. So close yet so far away.  
  
Bakura sat there waiting to be called on by his light like some dog wanting to know what he'd be reduced to. He just hoped the Pharaoh wouldn't' hear about this anytime soon the humiliation involved. He laughed again more bitterly than before and stood up. He took a deep breath and looked up where a ceiling would be but saw nothing but an endless dark.  
  
"I LOVE RYOU!!!" He yelled out as loudly as he could "I LOVE MY HIKARI!!" He listened as it rang through out the dark making it seem just a bit brighter and warmer. He could just imagine all that but he could have sworn it was true. Then again he thought any room with his light was warm and cheerful. Bright and lovely of course so was Ryou himself. He always thought that since he first laid eyes on his light. Sure people thought they looked alike but they were so wrong. He shivered slightly thinking about it "Since when did I notice all this? I mean I know I did all along but I never let myself admit it." He thought for a while then remembered it was sometime after Christmas Ryou was so happy about being with his family and friends he had actually hugged him. Bakura remembered it well he always would. He secretly cherished the moment. He could still feel the arms around him and feel his light's heart along with his own. He sighed he would have to remember the moment well it would never happen again (A/N: CS: Don't worry Bakura you'll see soon enough!! You too readers. ^ ^) Bakura shook his head how he loved his other half so much but couldn't dare speak a word of it for the obvious pain of rejection which he was sure he'd receive.  
  
  
  
Yami shook his head "Yugi work with me here..I don't think you want to.." Before he could finish the sentence Yugi ended up with his shirt covered in soup "..end up cover in soup." Finished Yami with a sigh.  
  
Yugi sighed and looked down "Sorry Yami."  
  
Yami blinked "I'm not mad at you Yugi."  
  
Yugi nodded and looked up and blinked "The soup was good.."  
  
Yami blinked and gave a short laugh 'Come on you need to change your shirt." Yami blinked again realizing what he just said and looked at Yugi thinking. He had just told hid light to do what?!!  
  
Yugi nodded and sighed unable to wrestle the cloth off of himself. Yami went over helping him with the buttons of the pajamas and pulled it off of Yugi. Yugi shivered slightly not from the cooler air hitting his bare skin suddenly but from his Yami. He was being so gentle and it set shivers up his skin. Yami blinked looking at him.  
  
"Cold aibou?"  
  
Yugi nodded and blinked as Yami wrapped a blanket around him leaning over his shoulder. Yugi blushed realizing how close they both were. He shivered again. Yami glanced at him slightly turning his head. His breath hitting Yugi's neck lightly as he spoke.  
  
"Aibou? Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi just let out a quiet gasp not able to form words. Yami blinked and pulled back looking at him. "Aibou?" He asked growing more concerned quickly. Yugi looked at him opening his eyes having not even realized he closed them.  
  
"What is it Yami?"  
  
Yami looked down at him and blinked.  
  
"Yugi.." he said quietly seeing the look in Yugi's eyes which shocked him even more so that he was looking..at him! Yugi was looking at him.  
  
Seto put a hand lightly on Joey's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright no one is going to hurt you here. I promise."  
  
Joey nodded weakly and sighed "Thank you Seto." Seto nodded smiling slightly.  
  
Joey looked at him and smiled. He sat up still shaken. He was needless to say more than surprised when Kaiba hugged him lightly. Joey blinked eyes widening slightly  
  
"Seto?.." He wasn't angry he found it nice to feel the warmth and to receive comfort. He actually was happy to get it. He hugged Kaiba back lightly.  
  
"I promise you'll be alright Joey."  
  
  
  
CS: Tada!! I know it's horrible..  
  
Yami CS: Please review!  
  
Seto: Yes I want another chapter soon!!  
  
Yuig& Yami :ME TOO!!!  
  
Everyone: *blinks * 


	11. I Want You To Want Me

Yami CS: Huh? Atari? Who's that?  
  
CS: I came..  
  
Yami CS: Ahem!  
  
CS: Fine..we me and my Yami came up with this not anyone else.  
  
Yami CS: If you feel like arguing about it go ahead find someone who believes ya.  
  
Ryou: Really she did come up with it on her own.  
  
Bakura: I agree with my light and the idiots who wrote this..  
  
Yami CS & CS: Ok who wants to have Bakura get in an accident now?  
  
Everyone but Ryou and Bakura: ME!!!  
  
Bakura: Wait a second!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I don't like the sound of all this.  
  
Yami CS: Oh well you're not the writer are you?  
  
Bakura: *nods * Yeah I'm in deep trouble  
  
Yugi: Yeah I think..you might be  
  
CS: Anyway here's chapter 11 sorry it took so long but I was waiting for reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - I Want You To Want Me  
  
  
  
Bakura sighed and sat on the cold ground of the room. Everything there was cold and harsh..dark as he himself was. But it was just how he appeared to be. He would never let anyone know he was not these things not truly. He could never let his shield down..he could be hurt..then again wasn't he right now? By the person who he insulted as being weak and pathetic yet he stood no chance of a fight against them.  
  
Ryou had decided to go for a walk to clear his mind of at least to try but it didn't do him much good. He sighed why him why him? He hated this all. He hated their fights, their bonds, their distant attitude toward one another; He hated how he felt empty most of the time. He wandered the streets trying to keep it off his mind if he couldn't figure it out. He found himself going to places he wasn't even too sure where they were. He stopped at a bride over a river. The water moves quickly below and was fairly deep. He glanced back and saw no one, heard nothing. He looked back at the water. He got up on the rail of the bridge sitting on it thinking looking at his reflection in the water. He hated it. He looked like HIM. He shuddered. It was almost frightening at the resemblance. Then again he didn't look a thing like him.  
  
He shook his head that didn't matter though. He was and wasn't his Yami which was doing nothing but confusing him further. He closed his eyes but instead he saw the eyes on the one who so plagued him. Before he knew what happened he was falling. Ryou expect to hit the water first but he wasn't alone. He felt arms around him. He felt the splash back of water before he himself hit the water. He opened his eyes to see Bakura and that shocked him more than he realized. He almost forgot about the river below.  
  
The water moved faster than he thought since he and his yami had already cleared the bridge. Bakura looked at him "Ryou are you alright?"  
  
Ryou nodded "Yeah. What about you?"  
  
Bakura laughed slightly "I'll be fine.."  
  
Ryou noticed that was water was freezing and knew they should get out as soon as they could. Ryou was starting to shiver and as much as Bakura wanted to keep it from him he could tell Bakura was doing the same. Ryou say a branch up ahead and readied himself to grab it.  
  
"Hold on yami." He said before reaching up and grabbing the branch holding on with all his might. Bakura grabbed Ryou with one arm tightly reaching up as well grabbing hold to the branch.  
  
"Go Ryou I'll go after you.." Bakura said weakly unlike his natural self. Ryou looked at him and shook his head  
  
"No we go together or I won't." Bakura looked at his light stunned.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. Yami could only look at him stunned and amazed, which he most defiantly was. Yami sat down on the side of the bed in a state of shock trying to wake himself from this state he was in.  
  
'No I've imagined all this..' He tried to tell himself and he was stunned to feel a hand on his cheek.  
  
"No you're not Yami."  
  
Yami shivered looking at Yugi thinking this must be another dream. Yugi just smiled at him. Yami nearly melted looking at him. He was loosing his composure and he knew it. Yami wasn't the only one who knew. While he tried to regain himself he somehow missed Yugi nearly pushing him down on the bed climbing on top of him. When Yami came back to reality he let out a yelp of surprise. The rest was just a blur to Yami.  
  
Yami was amazed to wake up the next morning lying next to Yugi both almost totally clothed just their shirts missing. Yugi was fast asleep curled up against his chest. Yami to a point didn't care how it happened.  
  
Yami pulled up the blankets around he and his aibou smiling to himself hoping this last forever. He could lie there as long as his light was safe and happy. He would do anything for Yugi, it was like wise for the boy to his darker half. Such feeling I doubt their hearts could fully comprehend. It's rare in this time to see such a thing but what should it matter if love is part of you even if you may not have noticed.  
  
Yami he could go on for hours why he adored the boy and why he loved him so. Yugi could do the same for the former pharaoh.  
  
Yami loved Yugi's heart and his purity. These things caused him such fear of the boy acceptance as well as his rejection. He feared he could not take from the boy one of the things he loved from him. He could be crushed by the violet-eyed beauty, which lay beside him in a peaceful slumber at the time. His face pale yet angelic, not at all sickly or ill. He was shorter than most his age but he was thin and the frame was not ill suited of him. Yami loved Yugi because he was just Yugi as well something he could not describe. It was an unseen connection they both had that drew them to one another.  
  
Joey was in awe of the boy who had saved him and now offered to take him from the nightmare that he lived. He this boy, this man, his enemy, was offering to take him from what he wished to hide from the world. Seto Kaiba was opening himself to Joey hoping to find Joey would do the same. Joey was half wondering if he was sleeping still or if Seto had no clue who he was any longer. Maybe he just wants to honestly.  
  
Suddenly Joey stopped in mid thought as he felt a hand gently move the bangs from his face with such tenderness he dared not left unnoticed. Joey without hesitation hugged Kaiba who returned the embrace happily smiling at the blonde. Joey looked up at him and took a deep breath that he noticed caught in his throat as he looked up in those eyes. Those eyes. Joey hadn't noticed they were so close or how good the brunette seemed to look. Hell let alone just how dreamy his eyes were. Joey dared not move but he wondered if Seto would snap back to his senses to leave him alone again without hope.  
  
"Seto..?"  
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
"Do you promise that you won't..you know..leave me alone?"  
  
Seto looked him in the eye giving an empathetic smile "I would never dream of it Joey and I swear on it."  
  
Joey smiled he had promised to leave him. Joey was on cloud nine already let alone if Seto were to do what he wanted to with the blonde. Seto leaned down kissing the blonde's forehead fondly smoothing his hair. Joey shivered slightly looking at him and hadn't realized he was holding tighter to the brunette before him, or his heartbeat speeding up. Seto looked at him smiling. Joey looked at him wondering why did he feel so strange suddenly. Yes he was more one to be attracted to males he never really argued much with that. This was Seto Kaiba he was very out of Joey's reach so why was he suddenly so attracted to him? Was it how he was acting suddenly? So warm and caring toward Joey when all he had seen Seto do was act coldly to him and others, all but Mokuba that is, was it? Could it be that Joey didn't get much comforting and care so he was attaching himself to Seto? He of all people!  
  
Suddenly that didn't matter. All that mattered was the brunette reassuring him everything would be all right. His voice was soft and calming. It was having an obvious effect on Joey as he rested his head on Seto seeming to be ready to fall asleep at any given moment. He knew he wouldn't. He dared not let this be lost to him after he had lost so much already. One question ate away at him though.  
  
'When all this is over..will I lose Seto too?'  
  
  
  
Yami: You can't stop there!!!  
  
Yugi: *ish still fast asleep *  
  
Seto: Umm keep going!  
  
Joey: NO!!!!!  
  
Yami CS: *Evil laughter *  
  
CS: Right..anyway that's chapter 11 sorry I took so long! Well I was gonna wait till I got 35 reviews but oh well. Bakura and Ryou fans gotta be happy with this chapter..at least I hope they are.  
  
Bakura:..  
  
Ryou: Oh my..how sweet of my yami!  
  
Bakura: *blush * ....Shut..up... 


	12. Drop In The Ocean

CS: Gomen Minna-san!!  
  
Yami CS: Well anyways we're gonna be working again on this story.  
  
CS: Sorry I ran into writer's block..it's scary.  
  
Jou: Yeah not to mention she's contemplating writing another story amazingly it's not YGO!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah she's on a Taito kick lately so she might make one of her own..Her writing a digimon fic.  
  
Seto: What's a digimon?  
  
Yami: Yeah what is a digimon?  
  
Taichi: Stick to your own series morons. I could ask what a duel monster is.  
  
Yamato: Yeah what are they?  
  
CS: Shut up the lot of you..anyways on with the ficcy. Sorry for the delay again.  
Chapter 12-Drop In the Ocean  
  
Bakura did nothing but look at Ryou and push him onto the branch smiling weakly to himself. He proved he could be a yami, he could protect his light. Right now all that mattered to him was to save Ryou at any cost.  
  
Ryou looked at him or rather where Bakura had been feeling his eyes tear as he watched Bakura drifting from him weakly and helplessly.  
  
"Bakura-chan!!" Ryou yelled feeling his heart drop and his mind scream to the heavens for help.  
  
Bakura smiled looking at him "Ja ne.Ryou."  
  
Ryou watched him and shook his head "No..I won't let him." He said getting up on dry land running along side the river trying to form a plan to save his yami. AS much as they may fight or yell he loved his yami. Any hikari loves their yami.  
  
Bakura watched him thinking, begging Ryou not to do this.  
  
Ryou paid no mind to Bakura's pleas through their mental link. Ryou kept running pushing himself to go more quickly then the river's current. He managed to and went ahead on one of the rocks in the river ahead and made a grab for Bakura when he was close enough.  
  
Bakura was not conscious at this point letting himself fall asleep. He was just too cold and it hurt too much to hear Ryou beg him to beg him to stay. Though the thought that Ryou was begging him to stay made him think twice.  
  
Ryou smiled pulling Bakura from the water with all his might. There Bakura laid in a peaceful state soaking wet.  
Yami groaned waking up to something sitting on his waist shaking him lightly  
  
"Yami-chan.?" Came a soft voice.  
  
Yami kept his eyes closed not bothering to reply.  
  
"Yami-chan.." Again quietly.  
  
Yami didn't move letting himself drift slowly back toward sleep.  
  
"Yami!!" Yugi yelled making Yami jump.  
  
Yugi fell back off of the bed. "Ow.."  
  
Yami blinked "Yugi I'm so sorry." He said jumping out of the bed.  
  
Yugi was nursing his injured head. Yami sighed and looked at his head "You seem ok..not cuts but a small bump."  
  
Yugi pouted "I'm fine Yami. Really you don't need to fret over me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I like to though Yugi."  
  
Yugi sighed blushing a bit "Yami..what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Yami smirked hugging her around the waist from his seat behind his light "I have a few suggestions."  
Seto smiled and blinked hearing yells in the once peaceful halls of the mansion.  
  
"Where is nii-sama?!!"  
  
Seto winced at the volume "Wow he's loud.."  
  
Jou nodded "Mokuba must be worried sick about you."  
  
Seto nodded "He's a good kid though."  
  
Before much else could be said the door flew open to reveal a very annoyed and worried Mokuba. Mokuba ran and launched himself at Seto who blinked bracing himself for the impact. They both fell back on the bed.  
  
Jou watched smiling.  
  
Mokuba growled looking at Seto.  
  
"You worried me half to death! Then they told me someone brought you here I had no clue would have.." Mokuba took that time to look at Jou. "Thanks Jou."  
  
Jou smiled "No problem Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba blinked looking at them both now "Wait a second..you re both in the same bed yet you fight all the time. Not to mention Jou brought you home..Yay nii-sama you finally told him!!"  
  
Mokuba hugged Seto then Jou. "Finally Seto will be happy. Right Jou?"  
  
Jou blinked taking a moment to comprehend all of what Mokuba had said and smiled "That's right Mokuba."  
  
Seto looked a bit relieved to hear Jou's reply to be a positive one. Jou smiled at Seto.  
  
"I wouldn't leave for anything in the world."  
  
Mokuba smiled getting up "I'll let you both get ready and such..I'm sure you both have a few issues to talk about anyway." Mokuba basically skipped out of the room with glee thinking  
  
'Now they'll be happy and I won't have to worry about Seto being lonely anymore.'  
Cs: Ok..not my best work. I admit it.  
  
Yami: No really..how could you make me hurt Yugi!? Evil girl.  
  
Yami Cs: No that's me.  
  
Yami: My mistake.  
  
Seto: Right..anyway review please. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter to you asap. 


End file.
